How to Train your Werehog
by Musiclover435
Summary: Tails is a young Viking who is looked down upon by everyone in his village. After an attack by some werebeasts one morning he uses a machine he made to attack the most deadly of them all. When he finds it, it is surrounded by water and is injured. Will Tails follow his Viking village or will he make his own destiny? AU of How to train your dragon, Sonic style. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new idea I had for a story. I love Sonic the Hedgehog and How to Train Your Dragon. So, I combined the two. Here is the cast list.**

 **Sonic the Werehog – Toothless**

 **Miles 'Tails' Prower – Hiccup**

 **Amy – Ruffnut**

 **Shadow – Snotlout**

 **Knuckles – Fishlegs**

 **Silver – Tuffnut**

 **Cosmo – Astrid**

 **I am going to make Stoick and Gobber the same just think of them as Viking foxes. Let me know what you think or if you think I need to change some characters on the cast list comment and I might make those changes.**


	2. Chapter 2

This is Knothole. It is twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees South of freezing to death. My home in a word sturdy. It has been here for nearly seven generations. We have robot beating, fishing, and a charming view of the sunset. The only problem are the pest. You see, most places have mice or robots. We have "Were beasts"

Most people would leave. Not us. We have stubbornness issues. My name is Miles. Great name I know. But it is not the worst. Parents believe that a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls.

"AGGGHH, Morning"

"What is he doing out? What are doing out?"

That is Stoick the Vast. They say that when he was a baby he popped a Were beasts head clean off its shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes, I do?

"What have got?"

"Werecats, Werebats, Werearmadilo , oh and Hoark saw a Werechipmunks"

"Any werehogs none so far"

"Good."

"Aww nice to see you have joined that party," Gobber said.

"Who me? Nah, come on. I am way too strong for their taste. The wouldn't know what to do with a this."

"Well, they need toothpicks don't they?"

The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hand is Gobber. I have been his apprentice since I was little.

A werecat begins to burn down a home. See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.

Five teens come out to extinguish the flame. Oh, that's Knuckles, Shadow, the twins Amy and Silver, and… Cosmo.

Their job is so much cooler. Miles tries to get out then Gobber grabs him with his hook hand.

"Ah come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark. I said pleadingly.

"Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places." Gobber said.

"Please, two minutes. I'll kill a werecreature. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date." I said pleadingly.

"You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe. You can't even throw one of these." Then a Viking grabbed the bola from Gobber's hand and threw it at a werecreature.

"Okay fine, but this will throw it for me." Miles said while gesturing to a wheel barrow-like contraption. It then shoots itself at another Viking and knocks him out.

"See, now this right here is what I'm talking about."

"Mild calibration issue."

"Miles. If you ever want to fight werecreatures, you need to stop all this." He says while gesturing at all of Miles.

"You just pointed to all of me."

"Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you."

"Ohhh…"

"Ohhhh, yes."

"You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw Vikingness contained. There will be consequences!"

"I'll taking my chances. Sword sharpen now." Gobber said while handing Miles a sword.

I'll get out there. Because killing a werecreature is everything around here.

A werecat sure to get me at least noticed. Werebats are tough. Taking down one of those will definitely get me a girlfriend. Werearmildillos hard skin, strong twice the status. And then there's the werechipmuck. Only the best Vikings go after those. They are smarter than anything known to us.

"Reload! I'll take care of this." Stoick then starts to take on the werechipmunk.

But the ultimate prize is the one werecreature no one has ever seen. We call it the "WEREHOG"

"Get out of the way." Vikings take shelter everywhere. BOOM. The water tower the Stoick is on crashes down.

This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and is extremely fast. No one has ever killed a werehog. That's why I'm going to be the first.

"Man, the fort, Miles, they need me out there!"

"Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean." With that Gobber walked out and into the fight.

WHAM! Miles pushes his invention through many Viking and weaves through the ongoing mayhem as fast as his legs can carry him.

"Miles, where are you going!"

"Come back here!"

"I know. Be right back!"

The werecats have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them. Then Stoick suddenly appears, and hurls fishnets all over them. The werecats are caught and Stoick and his men rush in while a werecats blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, clamping his thick arms around its hands to stops the fire. "Watch yourselves. The devils still have a little bit of juice in them.

Miles races to a hill and sets up his machine to shoot a bola. He aims it at the ground and looks around. "Come on, where are you?"

Then suddenly he sees something jump high in the air and he shoots.

"RAHHHOOO" He looks and see that he caught it but it went deep into the forest.

"Yes. I hit it. Did anybody see that?" Then a werechipmuck comes out and destroys his machine

"Excepts for you."

"AHHH" Miles screams as he is running away from the werechipmunk. He hides behind a wooden pole and then Stoick come up and saves him.

Oh. There's one more thing I forgot to mention.

"Sorry, dad."

Then the trap with the sheep and the werecats is burned down and all the werecreatures get away with most of the livestock.

"OK, but I hit a werehog." Stoick grabs Miles his shirt and hauls him away.

"It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were bust and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off the robot junkyard. Let's get a search party out there, before it." "Stop, just stop." He releases Miles. "Every time you step outside disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!"

"Well, between you and me the village could use a little less feeding, don't ya think?"

"This isn't a joke, Miles!" Stoick said angrily.

Stoick takes a deep breath. "Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

"I can't stop myself. I see a werecreature and I have to just…kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad."

Stoick takes a really deep breath. "You are many things, Miles. But a werecreature killer is not one of them." There were a few nods of agreement.

"Get back to the house." Miles starts to walk beck to his house.

"Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up."

"Quite the performance" Silver said.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!" Shadow said.

"Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so…" Miles avoids Cosmo's glare and heads up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.

"I really did hit one." Miles said.

"Sure, Miles." Gobber said in disbelief.

"He never listens."

"Well, it runs in the family." Gobber said even Miles is not listening to him.

"And when he does, it's always with this…disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich." "Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arm and one tail. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fishbone." Miles said while mimicking Stoick.

"You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what inside that he can't stand."

Miles looked at him annoyed. "Thank you for summing that up."

"Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not."

Miles sighs heavily. "I just want to be one of you guys."

Gobber looks at him sympathetically. Miles turns and goes through the front door and straight out the back door. He hurries off into the woods determined to prove his father right.

In the great hall, stood many of the Vikings of the Village.

"Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the lair and destroy it, the werecreatures will leave. They'll find another. One more search before the ice sets in."

"Those troops never come back."

"We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?" Stoick shout. The crowd shifts in restless silence. No raise their hand.

"Alright. Those who stay will look after Miles." Then almost everyone raise their hands.

"To the woods."

"I'm with Stoick."

"That's more like it" The Viking rush out the door, while leaving Gobber and Stoick alone.

"Alright, I'll go pack my undies."

"No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits." Stoick said to Gobber.

"Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Miles can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself...what could possibly go wrong?"

"What am I going to do with him Gobber?" Stoick said.

"Put him in training with the others." Gobber said like it was obvious.

"No, I'm serious."

"So am I." Stoick turns to him, glaring.

"He'd be killed before you let the first werecreature out of its cage." Stoick said.

"Oh, you don't know that." Gobber said.

"I do know that, actually." Stoick said like it was obvious.

"No, you don't."

"No, actually I do."

"No you don't!"

"Listen! You know what he's like. From the time, he could crawl he's been…different. He doesn't listen. He has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for… for robots." Stoick said.

"Robots exist! They steal your socks. But only the left one. What's with that?" Gobber said.

"When I was a boy…"

"Oh, here we go."

"My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?"

"You got a headache?"

"That rock spilt in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become." Stoick took a deep breath. "Miles is not that boy."

"You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. Look, I know it seems hopeless. But he truth is you won't always be around to protect him, He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now."

 _Out in the woods_

Miles is looking at a map of the forest which has many Xs on it. Once he adds another one, he snaps the book closed.

"Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire werecreature." He slaps a tree branch and it slaps him back. Then he looks down and sees that most of the ground is destroyed and it looked like something skidded on the ground.

He goes down and see a big navy blue werehog. It looks dead and its leg and its tail are tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Miles approaches, beaming.

"I did it. I did it. This fixes everything. Yes! I have brought down this might beast." The werehog growls are Miles jumps back afraid.

Miles takes his knife out and creeps around and as he reaches his head, he finds it staring coldly with dark green eyes. Miles tries to look away, but he's drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare. With the werehog safely tangled in the ropes, Miles begin to jab his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado.

"I'm going to kill you, werehog. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. I am a VIKING!" Miles raises his dagger and he was determined to prove his Viking heritage. The werehog's labored breathing breaks Miles's clenched concentration. Miles looks back at it and it head falls down as it is ready to accept its fate.

"I did this." Miles said ashamed. He turns to leave then he begins to cut the ropes that are entangling the werehog.

The werehogs eyes shot open and once the last rope falls free, the werehog pounces and lock a fiery stare onto Miles.

Miles breathing suddenly deepens as the werehog has a stare down with him. The werehog then looks like it was about to attack then it howled at him and it ran off. It could not run very straight. Winded, Miles struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps, collapses to his knees and faints.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to let y'all know. I was busy with college exams to post a new chapter. Sorry.**

Inside Miles home he is Stoick sitting near the fire stirring the coals with his axe. He tries to sneak by him and go upstairs to his room.

"Miles."

"Dad, uh…" Stoick stands, and takes a deep breath.

I, uh… I have to talk to you, Dad."

"I need to speak with you to, Miles."

"I've decided I don't want to fight werecreatures."

"I think it's time you learned to fight werecreatures."

They both said together.

"What?" They said together.

"You go first." Stoick said.

"No, you go first." Miles said.

"Alright. You get your wish. Werecreature training. You start in the morning."

"Oh, man. I should've gone first. Uh, cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of were creature fighting Vikings, but do you have enough bread-making Vikings, or small home repair Vikings."

"You'll need this." Stoick hand Miles his axe. Miles avoids taking it.

"I don't want to fight werecreatures."

"Come on. Yes, you do."

"Rephrase. Dad I can't kill werecreatures."

"But you will kill werecreatures." Stoick said with confidence in his voice.

"No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't." Miles said unsure.

"It's time, Miles."

"Can you not here me?"

"This is serious son!" Stoick says as he forces the axe into Miles's hands. Its weight drags him down.

"When you carry this axe…you carry all of us with you." Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like is. No more of all this." He says while gesturing to all of Miles.

"You just gestured to all of me."

"Deal?"

"This conversion is feeling very one-sided."

"DEAL?!" He says with some power in his voice.

Miles looks down at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win argument.

"Deal." Miles says resigned.

"Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably." He says as he grabs his helmet and duffel bag and heads for the door.

"And I'll be here. Maybe."

Stoick heads out the door, leaving Miles holding the axe.

 _The next day_

"Welcome to werecreature training." Gobber says while opening an iron gate at to a vast stone arena.

The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of blasted Vikings.

"No turning back." Cosmo said.

"I hope I get some serious burns." Silver said.

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower." Amy said.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Cosmo said.

"Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it." They all turned to see Miles behind them. They all groaned.

"Oh, great. Who let him in?" Silver said.

"Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first werecreature in front of the entire village." Gobber said.

"Miles already killed a werehog, so does that disqualify or…?" Shadow said. The others laugh and chatter in the back ground.

"Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?" Gobber throws a supportive arm Miles and ushers him along.

"Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead." Gobber sticks him in line with the other and continues on toward five massive reinforced doors.

"Behind these doors are just a few many species you will learn to fight." Knuckles bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to contain himself.

"The deadly werecat."

"Speed eight. Fire sixteen." Knuckles says under his breath.

"The hideous werearmildillo."

"Plus eleven armor. Times two strength." Knuckles says again under his breath.

"The Monstrous werechipmunk."

"Intelligence 120." Knuckles said while getting excited.

"The Terrible werebunny."

"Cuteness eight, Curiousness 12."

"CAN YOU STOP THAT?!" Gobbor shout frustrated.

"And…the Werebat."

"Wing Power eight. Love of jewels unknown." Knuckles says to himself.

Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of the doors.

"Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?" Shadow shouted.

"I believe in learning on the job."

BAM! A werebat thunders out of its cave, charging into the ring like an irate rhino. The recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Amy and Silver who rush toward it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns.

"Today is about survival. If you get charged at, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?" Gobber says.

"A doctor?" Miles says.

"Plus five speed?" Knuckles says.

"A shield." Cosmo says confidently.

"Shields. GO."

The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered around the ring.

"Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield."

Miles struggles to lift his. Gobber helps him and sends him running. Amy and Silver stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has an emerald on it. They both grab it.

"Get your hands off my shield!" Sliver shouts.

"There are like a million shields!" Amy shouts.

"Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers." Amy then uses the shield to bash Silver in the face. He doesn't let go.

"Ooops, now this one has blood on it." The werebat charges at the distracted twins and destroys the shield. Amy and Silver spin like tops and go down.

"Silver, Amy, you're out!" Gobber says.

"What?!" They both say dazed. The teens begin to gather on the far side of the ring.

"Those shields are good for another thing. Noise and Shininess. Make lots of noise and the shinier your shield the more the werebat will comes towards you." The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their shields while also making them shinier. The werebat shakes it head at the clatter and begin to get closer to the kids because of the shiny shields. **(We all know how much Rouge loves anything shiny.)**

"All werecreature have a limited number of attacks. How many does a werebat have?"

"Five!" Shadow says.

"No, six." Knuckles says.

"Correct, six. That's one for each of you!" BAM! Knuckles has his shield destroyed by the werebat. "Knuckles, out." Gobber spots Miles hiding behind a destroy barrier.

"Miles, get in there!"

Cosmo bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge another ramming for the werebat. Shadow appears, trying to hit on her.

"So anyway, I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out." Cosmo cartwheels out of the way, allowing the werebat to miss her and hit Shadow's shield. He is knocked onto his back.

"Shadow! You're done!"

Cosmo rolls to a stop beside Miles, who stirs awkwardly, trying to look cool.

"So, I guess it's just you and me huh?"

"No. Just you." Cosmo rolls away. A spilt-second later the werebat shoots past him destroying his shield. **(Note just like Rouge. The werebat can fly.)** Miles is exposed.

"One attack left!" Miles panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across the ring. This sudden movement sends the werebat chasing after him, leaving Cosmo in the clear.

"Miles!" As Miles is against the wall, the werebat begins to charge at him. But before it could Gobber pulls him out of the way allowing the werebat to hit the wall.

"And that's six." Gobber wrestles the irate werebat into her pen.

"Go back to bed, ya overgrown beast! You'll get another chance, don't you worry." Gobber says as he locks the werebat in her cave.

"Remember… a werecreature will always, always go for the kill." He says as he hoists Miles to his feet and walks off.

 _In the woods_

Miles is now back at the scene of the crime, where he freed to trapped werehog.

"So…why didn't you?" He says curiously. He drops the bola and presses in the direstion it ran off. He drops into a rocky crevice and follows it to a hidden island surround by not very deep water and very high stone walls. He then notices a few strands of navy blue fur on the ground. He crouches and picks it up, studying it.

"Well this was stupid." Suddenly, he hears a loud howl. Miles recoils watching the werehog as it tries to jump for the wall without falling into the water. The werehog is trapped. As if remembering to snap a photo. Miles pulls a leather-bound book and flips to a black page. He sketches the werehog quickly, desperate to record the image. The werehog jumps but doesn't make far enough and lands into the water then it quickly gets onto the land and shakes itself dry. He spots fish in the shallow water and tries to use his paw to get the fish but is unsuccessful. He lowers his head, looking weakened.

"Why don't just… run away?"" He says then he spots the problem. The werehog is limping indicating that its leg is broken. He accidentally drops the charcoal stick. It rolls off of the cove and lands in the water. The werehog raises his head, spotting Miles. The exchanfe a profund, unflinching stare.

 **I need some help with the next chapter. In the movie How to Train your dragon, Hiccup looks at the book of dragons. I need help making werecreatures of the book of Werecreatures that Miles is going to read. If you remember there at least five dragon that Hiccup names. I need five characters from any Sonic the Hedgehog game, movie, or TV show. I need their name and what kind of animal they are so I can classify them. Any help will allow me to post the next chapter faster. See y'all next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

_In the Great Hall, night_

There is a storm brewing outside.

"Alright. Where did Cosmo go wrong in the ring today?" The recruits and Gobber are seated at a table, eating dinner by the glow of the fire pit.

"I mistimed my summersault. It was slobby. It threw off my reverse tumble." Cosmo said. There are eye rolls from the group.

"Yeah. We noticed." Amy said sarcastically.

Shadow grabs Cosmo's hand, "No, No, you were great. That was so 'Cosmo'."

"She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves." All eyes turn on Miles as he is entering the hall, sheepishly. Gobber glares at him.

"Where did Miles go wrong?" Gobber said while glaring at Miles. Miles tries to take a seat at the table.

"He showed up." Amy said.

"He didn't get eaten." Silver says.

But since the recruits keep closing the gaps. Rolling his eyes, Miles sits at the vacant table next to them.

"He's never where he should be." Cosmo says.

"Thank you, Cosmo." Gobber says while standing up.

"You need to live and breathe this stuff." Gobber says while laying a giant book in the center of the table.

"The Werecreature manual. Everything we know about every werecreature we know of." A rumble of thunder shakes the hall. Rain pours down outside.

"No attacks tonight. Study up." Gobber says as he goes into the storm, leaving the teens staring at the book.

Silver gives the 'you've got to be kidding' look, "Wait, you mean read?"

"While we're still alive?" Amy says.

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Shadow says.

"Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this bee werecreature that shoot venomous stingers at you and there's this other one that hides in the forest for like a week…"

"Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that…" Silver said.

"But now" Amy says.

Shadow gets up to leave. "You guys read, I'll go kill stuff." The other follow with Knuckles in tow.

"Oh, and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees…" Cosmo is the last to go.

"So, I guess we'll share"

"Read it." She pushes it toward him and leaves.

"All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll see you tomorrow." He says as Cosmo leaves and the door slams.

 _The great hall late at night_

Miles opens the massive book while thunder booms outside. The great hall is vacant and dark, but for the few candles he's pulled together. Miles pours through page after page of strange and frightening werecreatures.

"Werecreature classifications. Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class." Miles turns the page.

"Werecroc. This reclusive werecreatuse has a jaw strength of fifteen and has fire power almost as strong as a werecat. When startled, the Werecroc can burn men with just a single breath. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight." Miles turns the page.

"Weremeleon. This gigantic creature has incredible camouflage skill and is faster than a cheetah. It's can climb anything and grab anyone. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight." The illustrations seem to take on life on their own, shifting and squirming in the candle light.

"Werebee. Shoots poisonous stingers at its victim. Extremely dangerous." The storm rages against the shuttered window. Miles is startled, but presses on.

"Werebigcat. Even newly born werecreatures can catch a fish." He begins flipping through pages. A blur of werecreatures…

"Werebat. Werearmadillo. The weresquirrel. Weresloth. Werebird. Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside-out. Extremely Dangerous. Extremely Dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight…" Miles finally lands upon the page he's been looking for.

"Werehog." It's blank. No image, save for a few, sparse details.

"Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of chaos and harmony itself. Never engage the werecreature. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you." Miles pulls his sketchbook out from his vest and opens it to his drawing of the werehog. He lays it over the book's blank page and considers it.

 _Deep in the forest dawn._ **(Just like the movie this area is really foggy.)**

A painted werecreature, with a sword run through it. It's the billowing cover of Stoick's wagon. Stoick hovers over the familiar nautical map. His eyes on the uncharted corner, swirling in mist and illustrations of werecreatures.

"I can almost smell them. They're close. Get ready." Stoick raises his gaze to an epic foggy forest, towering from sky to land like a bruised, daunting curtain, beyond which nothing is visible. The five wagons drift alongside it skirting its solid edge, looking for an opening. On the inside of the wagon the crewmen mill nervously, all too aware of what Stoick is considering.

"Take us in." The helmsman steer Stoick wagon into the fog. The men draw their weapons, prepping for the worst.

"Get ready… for Helheim's gate." One of the Viking's says. The first ship disappears into the whiteout, followed by the other four. Suddenly a flash of light. A silhouette of a werecreature. Hollers. Sounds of spitting and shattering wood, Plunges into the water. Another bright flash.

 _The training grounds – ring – day_

"You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Werehogs. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Werehog pamphlet?" KABLAM! A blast takes the axe head off of Miles's hilt, leaving a smoking hole behind him. Miles yelps and runs.

"FOCUS Miles! You're not even trying." The trainees are fighting a werecat, while inside a maze and Gobber calls orders from above.

"Today…is all about attack." The werecat hops from wall to wall, sending the recruits scurrying.

"Werecats are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter." The teens move in, stumbling over Miles and his unwieldy shield. The werecat spots Knuckles' ample rear hiding behind a wall. It then shoots fire from its tail and hands. Knuckles screams and lifts an entire wall to shield himself from the fire.

"I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods." Knuckles says.

"Look for its blind spot. Every werecreature has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike."

Amy and Sliver rush in, diving and rolling up to the Werecat's nose. The werecat sniffs the air. It can't see them. Amy and Sliver are smashed together – too close for comfort.

"Do you ever bathe?" Amy whispered to Silver.

"If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot." Silver said to Amy.

"How about I give you one!" Amy said to Silver. Amy and Silver shove each other, till their movement and noise gave them away. The werecat attacks, snapping at both of them.

"Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much." Miles wander up to Gobber, while the other dart past.

"Hey, so how would one sneak up on a werehog?"

"No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there."

"I know, I know, but hypothetically…"

"Miles" Cosmo whispers at Miles. She puts her finger to her lips and gestures for him to hide. A moment later, the werecat leaps over the walls surprising them by landing in front of her. Cosmo somersaults into its blind spot, confusing it. She rears back to strike just as Shadow leaps in, protectively sweeping Cosmo behind him.

"Watch out babe. I'll take care of this."

"Hey!" Shadow misses. Cosmo glares at him.

"The sun was in my eyes, Cosmo. What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!" Shadow says defensively.

The werecat tears off after her, knocking down walls in pursuit. She leaps and dives like a highly-trained gymnast. Miles wanders up to Gobber.

"They probably take the daytime off. Has anyone seen one napping?"

"Miles!" Gobber shouts.

"MILES!" Miles spins around to see the maze walls collapsing like dominos toward him. Cosmo comes flying through the dust and crash-lands on top of him, laying him out in a limb-tangled mess.

"Oooh! Love on the battlefield!" Silver said.

"She could do better." The werecat closes in, emerging through the cloud of dust.

Meanwhile Miles is struggling to get untangled. "Just… let me… why don't you…" The werecat spin around and races back towards them like a raptor. Cosmo untangles herself and tries to pull her axe from Miles's shield which is attached to his limp, gangly arm. She puts her foot on his torso and yanks the axe free still burrowed into the shield. She spins and swings the axe and shield, scoring a direct hit in the incoming werecat's nose. It yelps and scurries off.

"Well done, Cosmo." Gobber leaves to wrestle the werecat back into her cave. Miles gets to his feet and all eyes are on him. He turns to find Cosmo glaring at him, winded.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you? Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on." Cosmo says to him then she grabs her axe and stomps off. Miles watches, stung.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is it the chapter you all have been waiting for. Note it will be just a bit different from the movie. But only this part. Anyway, enjoy.**

Miles returns to where he spotted the werehog. He sees that it is still injured on it left back leg. 'How am I going to get down there?' He thought to himself. He then looked at his twin tails. 'Well, I was given these twin tails for a reason maybe I can fly with them.' He twists them around and starts to fly with them. He crashes a few times then he safely lands on the ground with a fish in his hand. He looks around and he doesn't see it. _Whoosh._ He turns around and sees that the werehog is just a few feet behind him. Miles offers him the fish. The werehog slowly comes up to him. He looks safe then he growls at him. Miles jumps a little and he reveals a dagger at his waist. The werehog sees it and growls. Miles begins to reaches for it but receives a growl. He stops for a minute, then a carefully lifts it by the handle and tosses it away. Finally, the werehog calms down. Miles once again offers the fish but no less the a second later then fish is gone.

"Whoa. I knew you were fast but I never expected that." Miles said. The werehog slowly comes toward him again. "Um. Sorry I don't have anymore." Miles said as he back away.

Then the werehog gives him a portion of the fish. Miles looks at the fish and the werehog and then realizes what he wants him to do. He then reluctantly takes a bite of the raw fish. He gags and gnaws off a bite of the fish. He forces a smile and the werehog mimics him. Amazed, Miles sits up and tries to touch him. The werehog growls at him and runs off to another part of the small island. He then makes a makeshift bed and lays down. He turns to find Miles sitting next to him. He tolerates him till he touches his injured leg. The werehog snaps at him. Miles takes the hint and leaves. Later in the evening, the werehog wakes up and he spots Miles sitting on the other side of the cove. He was sketching in the sand. Miles is drawing with a stick, he was minding his own business. Suddenly, he felt a small rush of wind and the werehog appears behind him intrigued but Miles picture of him. As Miles is continuing to draw his picture, the werehog walks off. A moment later, he comes back with a large branch, and starts to draw lines in the sand. He rushes here and there, making lines in every direction. Once he finished, he drops this branch and inspects his work. He seemed pleased.

Miles stands and takes in the sprawling scribble, amazed by it. He then stepped on one of the lines, eliciting a growling from the werehog. He steps on it again once again receiving another growl. Once he notices how sensitive it is to the werehog, Miles steps carefully between each and every line until he unwittingly bumps into the werehog. The werehog then pointed at his twin tails. At first, Miles is confused. Then he pointed again and wagged his. "What? My tails?" The werehog nodded. "Tails? Huh. Has a nice ring to it." Then Tails extended his hand and the werehog hesitates at first. Then Tails turns away and closes his eyes. To his own amazement, the werehog bridges the gap and presses his head against Tails hand. Then in a flash, the werehog is gone leaving Tails astounded.

 _The village night_

Gobber and the recruits are seated at the top of an abandoned catapult tower, toasting campfire around a roaring bonfire.

"and with one twist he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face. I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg."

"Isn't weird to think that your hand was inside a werecreature. Like if your mind was still in control of it you could have killed the werecreature from the inside by crushing his heart or something." Knuckles said.

"I swear I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every werecreature I fight, with my face." Shadow postures to Cosmo. She rolls her eyes.

"You've got the right idea, Shadow. The legs are the part of the werecreature you really want. If it can't run, it can't get away. A downed werecreature is a dead werecreature." Tails begins to hide his horrified look from the others.

Gobber stands and stretches. "All right. I'm off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get to the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the werechipmunk. But who'll win the honor of killing it?" He leaves. The teens start to reflect on what Gobber said.

"It's going to be me. It's my destiny. See?" Silver said while revealing a brown werecreature on his arm.

Knuckles gasps, "Your mom let you get a tattoo?"

"It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark." Sliver says.

"Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before." Amy says.

"Yes, it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now."

"It wasn't there yesterday. Is it a birthday or a today mark?" Shadow asks.

Tails gets up and walks away from the group. Cosmo watches him as he leaves the bonfire.

 _In the blacksmith stall, a few minutes later_

Tails enters a small room in the back of the stall. It's covered in drawings of weaponry and scale models. He lights a candle and lays his sketchbook out on the desk, opening it to the drawing of the werehog. With a look of determination, his opens it to a new page and starts to sketch a cast for the werehog's broken back leg.

A creaking leather bellows. The stone forge glows with every pump. Tongs pulls intricate iron pieces from the coals. They're dropped onto the anvil, twisted, lightly hammered, and dunked in a barrel. The pieces are carried to Tails workbench and laid out in place on a one-to-one schematic. It's a sketch of a mechanical cast.

 _The hidden island – dawn_

Tails flies down, winded, straining under the weight of a full basket. He ruffles with the fur he found.

"Hey Sonic. I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry." Tails drops the basket and kicks it over. Fish spill out.

"Okay, that's disgusting." Sonic approaches settling in to devour the fish.

"Uh…we've got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod, and a whole smoked eel." Sonic growls after he bites it. Tails notices and comes to pick it up. As soon as he picks it up, Sonic backs away with his ears down growling.

"Oh, no. It's okay. Yeah, I don't like eel much either." Sonic begins to focus on the remainder. With Sonic distracted, Tails begins to unwrap his cast and opens it.

"Okay. That's it. That's it, just stick with good stuff. And don't mind me. I'll just be back…here. Minding my own business." Tails cautiously approaches the injured leg, but every time he gets nears it, Sonic pulls it away like a dog.

"It's okay." Tails grabs the injured leg and holds it tight. Sonics head juts up and slows its chewing to a halt.

"Okay…okay"

The werehog tenses, slowly crouching getting ready to run. As soon as Tails begins to strap the cast into place. Sonic begins to run as fast as he can.

"Woah! No! No! No!" Tails begins to struggle to hold on. Then Sonic jumps as Tails is hold on and they both fall into the water. They both get out safely and the werehog shakes to get dry. As the werehog is trying to get dry. Tails finally snaps on the cast on his leg.

"There. Not too bad. It works. It may limit your movement but at least your leg will heal."

 _The training grounds morning_

"Today is about teamwork." The teens are paired up. Cosmo with Amy. Shadow with Sliver. Knuckles with Tails. All of them are carrying buckets of water.

"Now with a werearmadillo it has very strong armor. But is also very strong. And since water is the only thing that can soften its armor you must be able to throw water at it without hitting it hands or under its shell."

"Razor sharp tail, strong arms and legs able to crush his enemies in a blink of an…"

"Will you please stop that?" Tails said very tense.

Shadow and Silver are moving very nervously, back to back. Shadow is singing to himself to calm his nerves.

"If that werecreature show his face, I'm gonna…THERE!" Shadow says while spotting an approaching figure. Shadow and Silver hurl their water onto the figure.

"Hey!" Cosmo shouts.

"It's us, idiots." Amy says. Both Amy and Cosmo are soaked.

"Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a werecreature." Silver says

"Not that there's anything wrong with a werecreature-esque figure."

Cosmo punches Shadow in the face. Amy throws a punch at Silver.

"Wait."

They freeze. A tail sweeps from under them. They both fall and their buckets spill.

Knuckles and Tails come across them and they see the puddles of water.

Silver comes out of nowhere running. "Oh, I'm hurt. I am very much hurt."

"Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now…"

"Look out!" Tails shouts. The werearmadillo runs between them knocking Knuckles down to the ground. He spills his water and he gets up and runs as fast as he can.

"Knuckles!" Gobber shouts.

Footsteps can be heard from behind Tails and he turns around and sees the werearmadillo coming to him slowly.

"Now, Miles." Tails throws his water but he misses.

"Oh, come on!"

"MILES!"

The werearmadillo starts to back up fearfully. "BACK! BACK! BACK! Now don't make you make me tell you again!" The werearmadillo retreats back into its cave growling.

"Yes, that's right. Back into your cage." Tails opens his vest, revealing the smoked eel from earlier. "Now think about what you've done." Tails says as he tosses the eel into the cage and slams the door.

Tails turns to Gobber and the others. They stare, jaws open wide.

"Okay! So, are we done? Because I've got some things I need to…Yep…see you tomorrow." Tails says as he jogs of the ring, leaving the group speechless.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello y'all. To answer Bhffkgbsek question. It is just like in the movie. He just notices what Sonic does. He figured he could really fast and any other name would just sound silly. Anyway, on with the story.**

 _Blacksmith Stall – Tails closet_

Tails cuts and stitches leather, draws and shapes steel. He works by candlelight. An overhead shot reveals what he's building a harness, complete with foot pedals. **(Tails is going to hold onto Sonic's Spikes for the handles.)**

 _Cove – Day_

Tails appears before Sonic and he is holding the saddle. Sonic runs off as Tails chases him down.

"Hey! Sonic!"

Tails and Sonic are walking through a field. "Take it easy, Sonic. That cast should come off in a few weeks and then you can run again." Sonic then gives his signature smirk and runs and makes a sharp turn.

"Whoa!" Tails falls off and hits the ground. Tails looks at Sonic annoyed and Sonic snickers

 _Blacksmith Stall – Later_

Tails adjusts the harness and uses a metal clamp to affix himself to Sonic's saddle.

 _Field – Dawn_

Tails and Sonic are walking but a little bit faster. Tails rudimentary harness is working, but barely. Then Tails accidently pulls on one of Sonic's spikes and then they fall of a hill and crash into an open field. Tails recovers to find Sonic sleeping peacefully in a patch of grass. He discovers that it's a patch of werecreature nip. **(Sonic sleeping sounds better than him rolling around like a cat.)** Sonic rolls on his back, tail wagging, in complete bliss.

 _Training Grounds – Morning_

Tails grabs the head as instructed, then discreetly pulls a fistful of werecreature nip and presses it up to the werebat's nose. It immediately stops struggling and goes weak in the knees. Tails drops the handful of werecreature nip to the ground. The werebat goes down with it whimpering and blissful. From Gobber and the recruits' point of view, Tails is controlling the werebat with no more than a limp arm.

 _Woods – Afternoon_

The recruits walk home together, surrounding Tails and are bombarding him with questions.

"Hey Miles, I've never seen a werebat do that before." Knuckles says.

"How'd you do that?" Silver asked.

"It was really cool." Amy said. Tails squirms and invents an excuse.

"I left my axe back in the ring." Tails turns and hurries back.

"You guys go on ahead and I'll catch up with you." Cosmo watches suspiciously.

 _Cove – Later_

Tails is scratching Sonic and then he scratches him behind his ear and it causes him to relax and fall over.

 _Training Grounds – Later_

An angry werecat approaches Tails and just as Cosmo moves in to strike, Tails performs his special scratching technique, which sends the werecat down. Cosmo and the other kids look on from the sideline in amazement.

 _Great Hall – Continuous_

Tails sits down at a table to eat and the other recruits notice him and move over to his table to talk to him leaving Cosmo alone.

"Hey, Miles." Knuckles said.

"What was that? Some kind of trick? What did you do?" Shadow asked.

"Miles, you're totally going to come in first, there's no question." Silver said.

 _Cove – Later_

Tails is using a mirror-like abject to create a patch of light on the ground. Sonic claws and chases the light patch then he tackles Tails. They both laugh in happiness.

 _Training Grounds – Day_

A beam lifts from the door of another werecreature pen.

"Meet the werebunny." A tiny werebunny comes out and moves toward the recruits.

"Ha. It's like the size of my…" Silver is taken down in a blur. **(I know Cream doesn't attack people but this is part of the story.)**

"Get it off! Get it off! Oh! I'm hurt, I am very much hurt!" Tails stops the werebunny with the same light-patch trick he used with Sonic. The tiny adorable werecreature retreats back to its cage. The teens approach him yet again as Cosmo looks on with suspicion.

"Wow, he's better than you were." Silver tells to Amy.

 _Forest – Moments Later_

Cosmo furiously hurls her axe at a nearby tree over and over again then she notices Tails walking by in the distance, carrying one of his trademark harness. She quickly tries to follow, but he loses her in woods. She huffs frustratingly.

 _Cove – Later_

Tails straps a newly designed harness onto Sonic. Then Tails grabbed Sonic and flew him over the cove so they could run to see if Sonic's leg has healed. Tails runs with him for a bit and he seems to be alright but then Sonic tripped since his leg hurt and the pair crashed into a tree. Tails harness was stuck to Sonic's saddle. "Oh, great."

 _Knothole – Night_

The streets are expect for a lone Viking who crosses Tails path.

"Miles." Tails nods while trying to look casual. Once the coast is clear, he covertly steers Sonic into the Blacksmith's stall. Sonic presses himself inside. He starts rooting through stuff and making a racket. Cosmo, who was walking nearby, is alerted.

"Miles." Tails freezes then he frantically tries to pry the ring off the saddle hook and it won't budge.

"Are you in there?" she asked. Tails is too late. Cosmo is right outside. Cosmo is walking along the outside of the Blacksmith's. Tails jumps out of the window and closes the shutters behind him quickly. Tails harness line is stretched through the window and is still attached to Sonic's saddle.

"Cosmo. Hey! Hi Cosmo. Hi Cosmo. Hi Cosmo." Tails said quickly.

"I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird. Well, weirder." Sonic spots a nearby robot and makes a move towards it. As a result, Tails is suddenly pulled tight against the window shutters. He tries to strike a pose to compensate then he gets pulled through the shutters. They snap back in Cosmo's face. Cosmo reopens the shutters and finds nothing in the empty stall. In the distance, Sonic and Tails slip off unseen. They arrive back at the cove. Finally, Tails is able to pry the ring open. After he got the ring open he put Sonic's cast back on. "Sorry, Sonic. You will have to wear this cast just a little longer."

 _Outside of the Village – Dawn_

A lone, battered wagon is pulled into a slip, it was overloaded with equally battered-looking men. They disembark to a crowd of onlookers, looking like a team of hometown heroes who just had their butts kicked. Gobber hobbles through the crowd to find Stoick who is the last to disembark and glowering with battered pride. Stoick lumber past Gobber, leaving staring at the trashed wagon.

"Well, I trust you found the lair at least?" Gobber asked Stoick.

"Not even close." Stoick said disappointedly.

"Ah. Excellent." Gobber says. Gobber follows Stoick up the ramp and snags his duffle bag with his hook appendage, sharing the burden.

"I hope you had a little more success than me." Stoick says.

"Well, if by success, you mean that you parenting troubles are over with, then yes." Stoick stops. "What does that mean?" He asks Gobber. A group of merry villagers rush past.

"Congratulations Stoick! Everyone is so relieved."

"Out with the old and in with the new, right?!"

"No one will miss that old nuisance!"

"The village is throwing a party to celebrate!" Stoick is stunned, overwhelmed by the insensitivity. He then turns to Gobber.

"He's gone?" He asked Gobber in disbelief.

"Yeah…most afternoons. But who can blame him? I mean the life of a celebrity is very rough, He barely walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans." Stoick is now even more confused. "Miles?"

"Who would've thought, eh? He has this…way with the beasts."


	7. Chapter 7

_Cove – Afternoon_

"Alright, Sonic. It has been a few weeks. Let's see how your leg has healed." Tails said has he removed Sonic's cast. Sonic moved his leg a bit. Then he started to run around.

"Great, Come on Sonic. Let's test out your leg." Sonic nodded in agreement then Tails grabbed Sonic and started to fly him out so they could go for a run.

 _Field – Afternoon Still_

"Alright, buddy, we're gonna take this nice and slow." Sonic then nodded in understanding. Then Tails got up on Sonic's saddle and they started to walk slowly.

"Sonic, turn right." Sonic then turned right and then he started to run.

"All right Sonic. Let's go a little faster." Sonic nodded in understanding. Tails tucks tight against his neck. He was thrilled that his new harness and vest are holding together. Tails looks around and he sees and arch of trees rising from the ground.

"Alright, it's go time. Let's do it, Sonic. Together." They run towards the trees, lining up to pass through the arch.

"Come on. Come on buddy. Come on Buddy!" They zip through the arch and Sonic did just fine.

"Yeah! Good Job, Sonic." This victory is short-lived. They soon see a thick forest of tree and Tails tries to keep up with the turns.

"Sorry." They run into a tree. Sonic grumbles.

"My fault." They run into another tree. Sonic hits Tails with his tail.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it." Tails takes a deep breath. "Alright, Sonic. Since you seem to be doing fine. Let's go faster." Sonic nods in understanding. Then he starts to run a little faster.

"Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is amazing! Come on, Sonic. You can run a little faster, right." Sonic gives a smirk at Tails and starts to run even faster.

"WHOA!" As Sonic was running, Tails noticed a cliff. "STOP!" Sonic stops at a skid and they get close to the edge of the cliff. "Whew." With that short breath, they both fell of the cliff. They started to fall of the cliff and there were many trees in the way. On instant Tails started to shout left, right, right, and left. They made it through safely. "YEAH!" Sonic concurs with a happy howl.

 _A beach – Sunset_ **(I know Sonic doesn't like beaches but this is where they are in the movie.)**

Tails and Sonic lounge on a sprawling, deserted beach. They both were snacking on freshly caught fish. As Tails is cooking his over the fire, Sonic cuts a portion of his and gives it to Tails. Tails smiles with forced politeness.

"Uh…no thanks, Sonic. I'm good." Tails said while gesturing to his fish. Several werebunnies started to come around and they were nipping at each other as they approach Sonic's pile of fish. One grabs the cut-up fish and drags it away. Another attempts to steal it from him. They face off for it and the try to out cute each other to settle the fight. Tails and Sonic watch amusingly. That is until Sonic spots on of his fish leaving the pile. A stealthy werebunny is exposed as the thief. They tug on the fish, and it snaps back into Sonic's mouth. He eats it and then he taunts the werebunny. Irate, the little werecreature begin to charge at Sonic then Sonic stops it in its tracks. Tails laughs.

"Not so strong on the outside, are you?" Tails then throws the hapless werebunny his freshly cooked fish. "Here you go." The werebunny eats it happily and it approaches Tails cautiously. He curls up next to him. Tails is shocked and amazed.

"Everything we know about you guys is wrong."

 _The Blacksmith Stall – Tails Closet – Night_

Tails is lost in his thoughts; his head was laid on a desk full of drawings of Sonic. All of a sudden, Stoick appears in the doorway. "Miles." Tails jumps and quickly covers up his desk.

"Dad! You're back!" Tails skirts the bench, blocking Stoick's view of Sonic, Sonic's make-shift cast, and other drawings.

"Gobber's not here, so…" Tails says as he strikes an awkward pose, trying to cover up as much of his desk as possible.

"I know. I came looking for you."

"You did?" Tails said surprisingly.

"You've been keeping secrets." Stoick say in a stern voice. Tails legs start to give out on him. He slides and drags the table's contents with him.

"I…have?"

"Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?"

"I don't know what you're…" Tails says in vain.

"Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it."

"Oh?"

"So, let's talk about that werecreature." The blood drains from Tails face.

"Oh, gods. Dad, I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to…" Stoick starts to laugh. Tails stares at him baffled.

"You're not…upset?" Tails said confused.

"What?! I was hoping for this!"

"Uh…you were?"

"And believe me, it only gets better, just wait till you spill a werecats guts for the first time and mount your first werearmadillo on a spear." Stoick laughs and smack Tails on the shoulder, sending him into the wall.

"You really had me going there, son. All those years of the worst Viking Knothole has ever seen! Odin, it was rough. I almost gave up on you!" Tails get back up and he is grimacing in the irony of it all.

"And all the while, you were holding out on me! Thor almighty!" Stoick then grabs a stool and sits.

"Ahhh. With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about." Tails averts his eyes nervously. Finally, after a long, uncomfortable silence.

"Oh, I… brought you something." Stoick pulls put a horned helmet. "This will keep you safe in the ring."

"Wow. Thanks." Tails says as he accepts the helmet and is looking it over.

"Your mother would've wanted you to have it. It's half of her breast plate." Stoick then taps his own helmet and smiles.

"Matching set. Keeps her close y'know?" Tails eyes the mismatched helmet while grimacing."

"Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal." Stoick says as he beams with pride. Tails then forces a yawn. "I should really get to bed."

"Yes! Good! Okay. Good talk. See you back at the house." Stoick says.

"We should do this again. I'm Great. Thanks for stopping by. And thanks for the hat. Breast hat." Tails says. Both Tails and Stoick are talking over each other.

"Well…uh…good night" Stoick says as he leaves the room awkwardly. He leaves Tails even more burdened than ever.

 _Training Ground – Afternoon_

A werebat hovers above the ring and it is hunting victims as the teen recruits scramble. Cosmo ducks behind a barrier to find Tails already there. She forces her axe at his throat.

"Stay out of my way! I'm winning this thing." She says threadedly.

"Please, by all means." She darts off, closing fast on the werecreature. The crowd above cheers her on.

Tails stands and looks around. Amidst the crowd of onlookers, Stoick watches keenly, beaming with pride. He locks eyes with Tails and gives him a nod of encouragement. He then adjusts his new helmet and forces a half-hearted smile. Unbeknownst to Tail, the werebat spots him and makes a bee-line toward him.

"This time. This time for sure." Cosmo says to herself. Then with a fierce battle cry she leaps over the cover and her axe is ready to throw.

"Aaaaaaaugggghhh!" She shouts then she see that the werebat is already knocked out but Tails. "No! NO!" Tails shrugs. He is just as unhappy with the situation as she is.

"NO! NO! SON OF A HALFTROOL RAT EATING MUNGE BUCKET!" A loud clack rings out and from the crowd above the village elder, Eggman, **(Get over it. Egghead is the elder.)** steps forward and is tapping his staff. Everyone is soon excited.

"Wait! Wait!" Stoick shouts.

"So, later." But just before Tails can leave Gobber snags him. "Not so fast." Gobber tells Tails.

"I'm kinda late for…"

Cosmo livid asks him, "What? Late for what exactly?" Stoick held out his hands to silence the crowd. "Okay, quiet down. The elder has decided." Excited, Gobber stands behind Tails and Cosmo. He first points to Cosmo as the crowd waits in silent anticipation. Eggman shakes his head 'no.' The crowd "Oooohs." Gobber then points to Tails and the elder nods an affirmative 'yes.' The crowd erupts in cheers. Cosmo turns a seething, deadly glare on Tails.

Tails is less than pleased. "You've done it! You've done it, Miles! You get to kill the werecreature!" Gobber shouts excitedly.

"Ha, ha! That's my boy!" Tails is hoisted onto the recruits' shoulders and is carried out to the cheering spectators…

"Heh, heh. Oh yeah! Yes! I can't wait. I am so…" Tails says as he is trying to hide his panic.

"…leaving. We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever." Tails says. Sonic is nowhere in sight. Tails sets down his basket and opens it up and his head is cloud with troubles.

Tails closes the basket as he hears a sound. He looks up and see Cosmo sitting on the rock right in front of him. She is sharpening her axe.

"Aggh! What the-? Tails says shocked. "What are you doing here?" Tails says recomposing himself. She hops of the rock and backs him down all while spinning her axe threateningly. Tails eyes dart nervously, searching for Sonic.

"I want to know what's going on. No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you. Start talking! Are you training with someone?"

"Uh…Training?" Cosmo then grabs him by his odd-looking harness.

"It better not involve this." She states.

"I know this looks really bad, you see…this is, uh…" They then hear rustling coming from the other side of the cove. Cosmo drops Tails to the ground and sets of to investigate.

Panicked Tails starts to say, "You're right! You're right. I'm through with the lies. I've been making… outfits. So you got me. It's time everyone knew. Drag me back. Go ahead. Here we go." Tails puts her hand back on his harness so she can drag him back. Cosmo bends Tails hand backwards and drives him to the ground.

"AAAAUUGGHH! Why would you do that?"

"That's for the lies." Then Cosmo pounces the hilt of her axe off of Tails laid-out body.

"And THAT'S for everything else." Tails yelp is answered with a growl which is coming from the other side of the cove. Cosmo looks up to see a werehog. Sonic pounces toward them, snarling. "Oh man." Cosmo dives onto Tails.

"Get down! Run! Run!" Cosmo pulls her axe and is ready to take on Sonic.

"No!" Tails then knocks Cosmo's cocked axe to the ground and it is out of reach. Then he stops Sonic short of crushing her.

"No. It's okay! It's okay." Sonic pulls up short and lands hard and sprays Cosmo with sand. Tails is currently trying to calm Sonic down. "She's a friend." Sonic snorts in disagreement. Cosmo is frozen. Sonic looks from her to Tails and back to her.

"You just scared him." Tails says to Cosmo.

"I scared him!?" Tails makes a quiet motion. In an intense whisper Cosmo asks, "Who is him?"

"Cosmo, Sonic. Sonic, Cosmo." Sonic growls threateningly at Cosmo. Disgusted, Cosmo back away and she turns and runs for the village.

"And we're dead." Satisfied with Cosmo's departure, Sonic runs away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where do you think you're going?" Tails asks Sonic.

 **School starts this week for me. Might not be able to update every week but I can't wait to reveal who the green death is in the next chapter. I think y'all are going to like it.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Woods – Moments Later_

Cosmo races through the trees. Suddenly, a large shadow overtakes her. Sonic grabs her and puts her under his arms and runs up a tree with her. "Oh great Odin's ghost, this is it!" Sonic puts her up on top of a towering pine. It bows and creaks under their weight as Cosmo dangles a hundred feet in the air.

"Miles! Get me down from here!"

"You have to give me a chance to explain."

"I'm not listening to ANYTHING you have to say!"

"Then I won't speak. Just let me show you." Tails extends a hand.

"Please, Cosmo." She eyes him and the werecreature and then the ground far, far below. After a moment, she swats Tails outstretched hand away and reluctantly climbs over the pedal, lines, and harness. She settles behind Tails, avoiding as much contact as possible.

"Now get me down."

"Sonic? Down. Gently." Sonic gave a mischievous smirk. He crouches down slowly. "See? Nothing to be afraid of." With a howl, Sonic starts to run extremely fast. The acceleration is tremendous. Every downbeat bucks the saddle and he is doubling their speed with each breath. Cosmo is thrown backward. She screams and hugs Tails for dear life, squeezing the breath out of him.

"Sonic! What is wrong with you?! Bad werecreature!" Mortified, he tells Cosmo, "He's not usually like this. Oh no…" Sonic plummets down a hill toward the coastline. They enter a forest and Sonic deliberately starts to make many curves through the trees. "Sonic, what are you doing?! We need her to like us!" Sonic rockets skyward and jumps over a very wide crevice. He also spins and nearly rolls into a ball as while jumping over the crevice.

"And now the spinning. Thanks you for nothing you useless mammal." Cosmo clamps her hand over her eyes. "Okay. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing." Cosmo has been defeated and all of her aggressive energy is gone. Satisfied, Sonic relents. They level of as Sonic gets to the top of a hill. Cosmo opens her eyes again, and looks out over a world she'd never dreamed of. Since they were so high so could reach the clouds. She could see the sun setting with marvelous colors. Colors she could never see since the village was never went this high. All of her terror was replaced with wonder. She grins, despite herself. Sonic then begins to run down the hill and levels off under a starry night sky. They emerge from a blanket of clouds under the dancing northern lights, shimmering in ribbons across the vast night sky. From afar the can see, Knothole's torches flicker in the inky darkness. The new perspective is breathtaking. Cosmo tucks her arms into Tails's vest, burying her chin into his shoulder. The moment is not lost on either of them. Sonic began to run though a deep forest while leaving the village light behind them. Sonic then began to walk. "Alright I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's… amazing. He's amazing." Cosmo said as she carefully reached down and patted Sonic's side.

"Um. Cosmo." She looked at him. "Could you start calling me Tails? It thought it sounded better than Miles." She smiled then she nodded. They walked in silence for a bit. "So, what now?" Tails groaned. This was a problem without an answer. "Tails, your final exam is tomorrow. You know you're going to have to kill…" She looked at Sonic. "kill a werecreature." She whispered. "Don't remind me." Suddenly a strange, unearthly din approaches. Sonic's ear wiggles around searching for any sound. Panicked, he started dip down and run even faster. He is trying to hide in the could cover.

"Sonic! What's happening? What is it?" Sonic barks at him. 'Quiet!' Suddenly, out of the dense cloud, a werechipmuck emerges. "Get down!" Tails and Cosmo duck. The werechipmuck calls out. A were armadillo appears to the other side of Sonic, boxing him in.

"What's going on?" Cosmo asked.

"I don't know. Sonic. You've got to get us out of here, buddy." Sonic growls. Other werecreatures, previously invisible in the thick fog, appear all around them. Hundreds of them, all carrying fish and more in their teeth. "It looks like they're hauling in their kill. The werearmadillo eyes them ravenously. "What does that make us?" The werecreatures bank and run through in formation, running through the thickening fog, and weaving between towering, trees. They emerge at the base of a massive cave. The flock of dragons fall into rank, funneling through a crack, and zipping through a winding tunnel. The arriving werecreatures run in and they are dropping the fish into a big, dark hole. Mist surrounds the hole. Tails is amazed.

"What my dad wouldn't give to find this." Sonic peels away from the procession and hides behind a pile of rocks to keep a low-profile. Tails and Cosmo peek around, taking in the busy hive of sorts. They watch as the food continues to be dropped into the pit.

"It's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole." Tails said while watching all the food being dumped down the hole. "They're not eating any of it." Cosmo said.

The last to arrive is a dim-witted werebat. It hovers over the pit and drops a little fish. As it falls into the steamy pit, a terrible roar rings out. The werebat tries to flee, but before it can, a gargantuan water-like head juts from the steamy pit and snaps it out of the air. Swallowing it back whole. Tails and Cosmo recoil, terrified. **(Think of the Green Death like Perfect Chaos and Dark Gaia combined.)**

"What is that?" The monstrous beast sniff the sir, seemingly aware of them. It nears the pile of rocks where Sonic is hiding and roars. Several werecreatures start to run in fear. "Alright buddy, we gotta get out of here. Now!" Sonic starts to run away, barely evading the monster's snapping jaws. The behemoth werecreature lunges for them, snatching a werearmadillo out of the air instead. Sonic disappears into the crowd of werecreatures fleeing in fear.

 _Hidden Island – Night – Later_

Sonic jumps onto the island and touches down on the moonlit beach. Cosmo is talking Tails ear off. "No, no, it totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers and that's their queen. It controls them." Cosmo leaps off Sonic and runs toward the village. "Let's find your dad."

"No, no! Not yet. They'll… kill Sonic. Cosmo, we have to think this through carefully." Cosmo eyes him, incredulous.

"Tails, we just discovered the werecreatures nest…the thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to it a secret? To protect your pet werecreature? Are you serious?" Tails stand firm, resolute.

"Yes." Cosmo's taken aback. "Okay. Then what do we do?"

"Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out."

Cosmo nods. "Okay." Cosmo then punches Tails in the arm. "That's for kidnapping me." Tails looks to Sonic for support. Sonic snorts, dismissive. Cosmo grabs him. He braces for another hit. She then kisses Tails on the cheek. "That's for, everything else." In the awkward wake of the moment, Cosmo hurries off leaving Tails rubbing his cheek, stunned. Sonic walks up, eyeing him. "What are you looking at?" Tails says while looking at Sonic.

 **What do y'all think of the Green Death or as I am calling it Perfect Gaia. Took me forever to decide what it was going to be. Couldn't decide between Dark Gaia and Perfect Chaos so I combined the two. Anyway, see y'all next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

The training grounds have now been transformed. There are banners and flags flapping in the morning sun. A festive crowd had gathered around the ring. All of Knothole has turned out of this event. "Well, I can show my face in public again." Stoick said shouting to the roaring crowd. The entire crowd laughed and applauded. "If someone had told me that in a few short weeks, Miles would go from being, well… Miles, to placing first in werecreature training… I would've tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad. Yes! And you know it! But here we are. And no one's more surprised…" We now see Tails standing at the entrance of the ring. He is listening and feeling burdened. "Or more proud than I am. Today my boy become a Viking. Today, he becomes one of us!" The crowd cheers and roars. Cosmo approaches Tails. "Be careful with that werecreature."

"It's not the werecreature I'm worried about." Tails said. "What are you going to do?" Cosmo asks him worried. "Put an end to this." Cosmo eyes him, dubious. "I have to try. Cosmo. If something goes wrong…just make sure they don't find Sonic."

"I will. Just promise me it won't go wrong." Then Gobber approaches the two. "It's time, Miles. Knock him dead." Tails puts his helmet on and enters the ring. Tails locks eyes with Stoick. Stoick nods with a smile. Tails returns a half-smile. He takes a deep breath. He hoists his shield onto his forearm and selects his weapon from a rack of many – a small dagger.

"Hrmph. I would've gone for the hammer." Stoick says. Tails turns to face a bolted, heavy door. He takes a deep breath. "I'm ready." The door bolt is raised slowly. The crowd grows quiet. Suddenly the doors slam open, a werechipmunk tears out of its cave like an irate bull as the crowd roars and jeers. It climbs the wall and chain enclosure like a bat, it is hissing at the provoking crowd.

It spots Tails and descends, leering, and licking its lips. The crowd grows silent, bracing for the big fight. With the werechipmunk's eyes locked upon him, Tails deliberately drops his shield and dagger stepping away from them. The werecreature pauses confused. Stoick is also confused. "What is he doing?" The werecreature presses closer, snorting. Tails extends his open hand. It growls.

"It's okay. It's okay." The werecreature to pace, it is focused on Tails's helmet. Tails realizes, then reaches up and removes it. He takes a breath to acknowledge the point of no return, he tosses the helmet aside and it hits the ground. "I'm not one of them." The entire crowd gasps. They are all whispering. All eyes are on Stoick. He's is clearly upset. Tails avoids Stoick's glare and remains focused on the werechipmuck. He is holding his hand out. It paces around him, calming down. "Stop the fight."

"No. I need you all to see this." The crowd starts to get restless. "They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them."

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" Stoick whacks his hammer against the iron enclosure, rattling the arena with a terrible reverberating clatter. The werechipmunk get spooked and snaps at Tails outstretched hand. Tails yelps and springs backward. The spell is broken. The werechipmunk reacts to Tails's sudden movement and tries to snap at him again. Tails screams and barely jumps out of reach.

 _The Hidden Island_

Sonic's ears shoot up and there is panic in his eyes.

 _The Training Grounds_

Tails scrambles around the ring. The werechipmunk pursues, snapping, and springing from the ground to the wall. Stoick is pushing through the crowd. He is rushing to the doorway. "Out of my way!"

"TAILS!" Cosmo wedges her axe under the arena gate and squeezes through.

 _The hidden island_

Sonic is still trying to jump to the wall without touching the water. It seems like he is fearful of the water but with an incredible burst of effort he makes it to the other side of the island.

 _The training grounds_

Tails is avoiding the werechipmunk by flying with his twin tails but is seems like the werechipmunk is gaining on him. Desperate, he goes to the weapon rack in an attempt to arm himself, but the werechipmunk destroys the rack and closes in on him.

 _The forest_

Sonic is racing through the forest faster than ever before. He is like a panther running to catch his prey.

 _The training grounds_

Stoick wrenches the grated door to the arena and jumps through. The werechipmunk is only a few feet behind Tails. Cosmo is now in the ring.

"Tails." Cosmo picks up a hammer and hurls it at the werechipmunk, hitting it in the head. It turns its attention to Cosmo, and begins to chase her. Stoick raises the arena gate, waving her toward it. "This way!" Cosmo makes it through, but the werechipmunk grabs Tails but his pants leg and throws him the other way. It pounces on him and prepares to finish him off. Suddenly a loud howl pierces the din. "WEREHOG! Get down!" Sonic bounds over the crowd and rolls in a ball and rams through the chain enclosure. It creates a cloud of smoke. **(I know that can't happen but it's what happens in the movie so roll with it)** The Vikings rush to the railing just in time to see a flurry of claws and tails cutting through the dissipating smoke. Sonic and the werechipmunk tumble the clear, looked in a toothy, vicious fight. Sonic kicks the werechipmunk and plants himself between Tails and it. The werecreature snarls, circling them. Sonic lunges and roars. He causes the werechipmunk to relent and back away. To everyone's shock and horror, Tails gets to his feet and grabs Sonic protectively. "Alright, Sonic, go. Get out of here!  
The crowd is gob-smacked and is growing livid. "Werehog!" Tails tries to shoo Sonic away in vain. Viking begin pouring clambering through the enclosure and dropping into the ring. "Go! GO!"

"Take it alive!" Stoick grabs an axe and charges into the arena. Cosmo calls out to him, panicked.

"Stoick, No!"

"Dad! No! He won't hurt you!" The other Vikings start to surround and attack Sonic but he tosses them aside like rag dolls. He is only focused on Stoick.

"No, don't! You're only making it worse!" Stoick raises his hammer as her charges for Sonic. Sonic ducks and pounces on him. They tumble end over end. "Sonic! STOP!" He pins Stoick and raises his paw. His claws start to shing out. Everyone braces for Sonic to attack Stoick.

"NO!" Sonic slowly puts his paw down and turns to Tails, not understanding. "Get him!" The crowd rushes him, piling on, and taking Sonic down. Cosmo holds Tails back. "No! Please…just don't hurt him. Please don't hurt him."

Stoick gets to his feet, fuming, shaken. A Viking presents Stoick with an axe. He eyes Sonic for a moment, then pushes the axe back into the Viking's hands. "Put it with the others!" His burning glare turns to Tails.

 _The Great Hall – Day_

Tails is shoved into the dank, dimmed hall. Stoick slams the doors and pushes past him. He paces against a backdrop of shadowy tapestries and carved pillars. "I should have known. I should have seen the signs." Stoick says angrily.

"Dad."

"We had a deal!" Stoick pauses to say something, but stops short. He snorts and resumes pacing. "I know we did…but that was before…ughhh, it's all so messed up."

"So, everything in the ring. A trick? A lie?" He says as he stomps towards Tails. "I screwed up. I should have told you before now. Take this out on me, be mad at me, but please…just don't hurt Sonic." He says pleadingly.

"The werecreature? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?!"

"He was just protecting me! He's not dangerous." Tails continues to say.

"They've killed HUNDREDS OF US!" He shouts at Tails.

"And we've killed THOUSANDS OF THEM! They defend themselves, that's all! The raid us because they have to! If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves. There's something else in their forest dad…it's a werecreature like…" Stoick huffs. "Their forest?" he stomps back. He points an accusing finger. "So, you've been to the nest." Tails begins to back up slowly. "Did I say nest?" Tails goes silent. He has said way too much. "How did you find it?!" He asks stearningly.

"No, I didn't. Sonic did. Only a werecreature can find the island." Stoick begins to glare. He starts to form an idea. Tails watches, realizing what is going on. Stoick begins to stomp towards the doorway. "Oh no. No, Dad. No." Tails starts to chase after him. He is scared for his father.

"Dad. It's not what you think. You don't know what you're up against. It's like nothing you've ever seen." Tails starts to grab Stoick be the arm. He is tugging it with all his might. It is having no effect. "Dad. Please. I promise you that you can't win this one." Stoick says nothing and does nothing.

"No. Dad. No. For once in your life, WOULD YOU PLEASE LISTEN TO ME?!" Stoick throws Tails off him. Tails is on the floor looking at his father. There is an icy stillness. Tails is looking back, stunned.

"You've thrown your lot with them. You're not a Viking. You're not my son." Stoick pushes the door, leaving Tails alone, devastated.

"Ready the ships!" Stoick calls out to the other Vikings. Stoick staggers on the steps, breaking inside.

 _Outside the Village – Close to the forest_

Broken-down catapults and trebuchets are bundled up and lowered from the cliffs. Below near the wagons, Vikings load the heavy artillery into the back of the wagons. Children and the elderly gather to on the walkways to wave apprehensive farewell to the departing warriors. Lastly, Sonic is loaded aboard Stoick wagon which is the largest. He is chained down to a palette, muzzled, and restrained with a weighty neck ring. He looks exhausted, miserable.

"Stoick crosses to the bow as the wagons ride off and join the amassed armada of wagons adrift in the harbor. Stoick's brow is furrowed, all warmth is drained away. He turns west and glares at the horizon with cold determination. "Set sail! We head for Helheim's Gate." He then notices Tails watching from his familiar cliff-side perch beyond the village. Their eyes meet, full of hurt and breaks the stare and turns to Sonic, fuming.

"Lead us home, Devil." Tails is watching. He's powerless to stop what is happening, but he won't leave.


	10. Chapter 10

_The Cliffs – Later_

Tails is still standing there. The wagons have left into the forest. Cosmo cautiously approaches Tails and stands beside him in silence. "It's a mess." Tails doesn't respond. "You must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father, your tribe, your best friend."

"Thank you for summing that up." Tails said bluntly. They were silent for a bit. "Why couldn't I have killed that werecreature when I found him in the woods. It would have been better for everyone."

"Yep. The rest of us would have done it. So, why didn't you?" Cosmo asks him. Tails shakes his head. He really doesn't seem to know. Cosmo's eyes glimmer. It is obvious that she wants something. "Why didn't you?"

"I don't know. I couldn't." Tails says.

"That's not an answer."

Tails then started to become irritated. "Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?"

"Because I want to remember what you say right now."

"Oh, for the love of – I was a coward! I was weak. I wouldn't kill a werecreature." Tails starts angrily.

"You said 'wouldn't' that time."

"Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred years and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a werecreature." Tails finishes.

"First to ride one, though." Tails blinks. He never looked at it that way before.

"So…"

"I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him and I saw myself. Tails says. Cosmo turns to face the dense forest. "I bet he's really frightened now. What are you going to do about it?"

"Probably something stupid." Tails says.

"Good. But you've already done that."

Tails widens his eyes once an idea comes to his head. "Then something crazy." He says as he starts to run off. Cosmo smiles. "That's more like it."

 _The Forest/Werecreature Cave – Day_

The wagons go through the dense forest closing near the dense fog, hung like drapes from a low-hanging, ominous sky. The wagons enter, one by one. Visibility drops immediately once the wagons enter the fog. Flanking wagons become ghosts. The wagons disappear, drawn into the blinding mist. It is a complete whiteout. Nothing remains but the eerie creaking of the rolling wooden wheels. Stoick is at the front of his wagon. He taps his fingers on the edge, then looks back at Sonic impatiently. Sonic is weighed down with chains and seems unresponsive.

"Sound your positions. Stay within earshot." Stoick shouts at the other Vikings. Shouts begin to pour in from all directions.

Stoick starts straining into the fog as the calls from the Viking continue. Massive black and brown trees begin to emerge. They seem like they are threatening to rip the wagons to shreds. Cobber approaches him. He starts to speak under his breath.

"Listen… Stoick… I was just overhearing some of the men just now and, well, some of them are wondering what it is we're up to here – not me of course, I know you're always the man with the plan – but some, not me, are wondering if there is in fact a plan at all, what it might be?"

"Find the nest and take it." Stoick says in a determined voice.

"Ah. Of course. Send them running. The old Viking fallback. Nice and simple."

"Shhh." Stoick starts to notice that Sonic's ears are at the alert, quietly reacting to inaudible sounds. His nose is twitching, sniffing for his home. Stoick goes to the front of the wagons, moves the helmsman out of the way so he could steer.

"Step aside." Stoick tells him. Stoick pulls wagons into a turn, covertly following Sonics' head movements.

"Move from right to left." The order is called from wagon to wagon. The wagons barely make it past some of the many trees. Stoick continues to follow Sonics' cues, undeterred.

 _Training Grounds – Day_

Tails starts to raise the bolt on the werechipmuck's pen.

"If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the werebat." Knuckles says. Tails turns to see his fellow recruits, watching him with folded arms. Silver steps forward with a scowl. "You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon. It's me."

"Uh…"

"I love this plan." Shadow says.

"I didn't…"

"You're crazy. I like that." Amy says sultry.

"So? What is the plan?" Tails smiles, flowing in the support of his friends.

 _The Foggy Forest – Day_

The wagons follow in line through the gauntlet of trees and rocks as orders are whispered from wagon to wagon. A werecreature head looms out of the fog. The men recoil… only to discover that it's a wreaked wagon, impaled high on a gnarled tree.

"Ah. I was wondering where that went. A clicking buzz becomes audible, growing louder. It begins to fill the sky, converging in one general direction. Stoick sniffs the air. "Stay low and ready your weapons." Stoick's wagon suddenly came to a stop. It stops once it hits the shallow black sand. Stoick hops off the wagon and lands on a sprawling rocky ground. The buzzing suddenly stops. Above him, a craggy volcano towers into the gloom.

"We're here." Behind him, several werecreature-headed bows pierce the fog.

 _The Training Grounds – Ring – Day_

Tails steps back from the door, drawing the werechipmunk out of its cave. It snorts, stepping into the ring. It is calmed by Tails' outstretched hand – it is focused on him. The teens are bewildered and in awe. Shadow nervously reaches for a spear laying near his foot. Cosmo stops him. "Uh-uh."

Tails slows to a stop in front of the teens, with the werechipmunk inches from is outstretched hand. He reaches over and grabs Shadow's trembling hand. "Wait! What are you…"

"Relax. It's okay… it's okay." Tails says to relax both the werechipmuck and Shadow. Tails then replaces his outstretched hand with Shadow's, putting him in control of the massive beast. The werechipmunk snorts, but remains calm. Shadow, by contrast, chuckles nervously, but remains calm. It's at once a terrifying and amazing experience. The other watch, spellbound. Tails turns and walks away. "Where are you going?!" Tails pulls a bundle of rope from a supply box.

"You're going to need something to help you hold on." The teens eye each other apprehensively, and look up to reveal all of the werecreature standing the ring, facing the teens expectantly.

 _Werecreature Cave – Day_

Many tree trunks are being sharpened and planted into the rocky terrain at angled rows. Boulders are being loaded into catapult baskets. It seems a war was being scratched in the dirt near the rocky terrain. Stoick looms over it, looking determined. His generals are at his sides.

"When we crack this mountain open, all hell is going to break loose." Stoick says.

"And my undies. Good thing I brought extras."

Stoick turns and faces the men. "No matter how this ends, it ends today." He walks toward the base of the volcano wall, back by several hundred warriors. He raises his arm and drops it.

A line of catapults unleashes their two-ton loads into the cliff wall. It cracks and flakes away. Several more hits tear away at the hollow shell of hardened lava. A final boulder shatters the fractured wall, creating a deep, dark opening to the cavern within. It is silent. Stoick raises his hand and makes a gesture. A flaming bushel is launched into the dark, lighting the wall. It is choked full with werecreatures. Stoick pulls his hammer and rushes into the cave, brazen.

In a chaotic flurry, the werecreatures start to flee like gazelle running from a predator. They are bypassing the axe-swinging Vikings and fleeing into the forest in a mass exodus. "Is that it?" Gobber says. The dragons are pouring from every crevice. The sound of howling werecreatures fades.

The Viking start to cheer. "We've done it!" Stoick doesn't celebrate. Something is not right. He then hears something. Stoick turns to peer down the dark throat of the cavern. A deep, rumbling roar echoes from the cavern. The ground underfoot begins to tremple. The wagons start to rock. Their overhead cloths begin to fill with a blast of air. The cheering then stops. Stoick's expression sinks.

"This isn't over. Form your ranks! Hold together!" The men scramble to organize themselves. "Get clear!" The ground starts to crack. Stone tears away, cascading like an avalanche and through the settling debris, the silhouette of a gargantuan werecreature emerges. The PERFECT GAIA. It is a water like creature but it is also dispersing some purple like substance. It is stirred and furious.

"Beard of Thor… what is that?" Gobber says surprised that there is a werecreature like that. "Odin help us. Catapults!" The Vikings score direct hits. The burning start to bounce off the werecreatures skin. The Perfect Gaia starts to focus on the catapults. It crushes the first one – smashing it and its crew and rattling the ground beneath them.

Stoick races towards the second catapult. He pushes the Viking out of the way just before the dragon crushes him under his foot. The Vikings start to scramble in all directions. "Get to the wagons!"

"No! NO!" Stoick shouts. The Perfect Gaia starts to send a powerful ball of energy at all of the wagons. The cloths are torched. Vikings jump off and wheels break off. Gobber then joins Stoick. "Heh. Smart, that one." Stoick looks up and down the rocky terrain for an answer.

"I was a fool." The monster raises its head to the sky and howls. The sound shakes the entire rocky terrain and its knocks the Vikings off their feet. This cave is his. Stoick then stops a Viking General. "Lead the men to the far side of the island."

"Right." The Viking general turns to the others. "Everybody to the far side of the island!" The Vikings scatter into the rocks like ants. Satisfied with wagons destruction, Perfect Gaia turns its attention back to the Vikings. They seem to have vanished. It then sniffs the air so it can find their scent. Gobber drops in beside Stoick, they are just like two soldiers in a trench. An energy ball blasts overhead, causing them to duck. "Gobber, go with the men."

"I think I'll stay, just in case you're thinking of doing something crazy." Stoick then grabs Gobber. "I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing someone to hunt." Gobber removes Stoick's hand and clenches his forearm, determined. "Then I can double that time." Stoick grins. They are friends to the end. They break cover and dash into the open and they split up. Stoick rips a sharpened post from the ground and hurls it into the monster's face.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Final Chapter. Here we go.**

"HERE!" Stoick shouted. "NO, HERE!" Gobber shouted. The giant werecreature spots both of them. He starts to power up a dark energy ball, glancing back and forth between the two men. He then focuses on Stoick.

"Come on! Fight me!" Gobber shouted.

"No, me!" Stoick shouted. Perfect Gaia keeps his focus on Stoick—this is it. It rears back and starts to power up once again. Then a blast explodes against the back of Perfect Gaia's head. It turns distracted, as a werecat punches through the flames, it is runs through the trees and rocks followed by a werebat, werechipmunk, and a werearmadillo. They run in unison, revealing the recruits riding on their backs. Tails is leading, with Cosmo clinging to his waist. Gobber and Stoick watch in awe.

"Amy, Silver, watch your backs! Move Knuckles!" Tails told the team. The monster shakes of the blast and starts to snap in their wake. Tails directs his squadron out of harm's way. They climb out of reach and circle each other.

"Look at us, we're on a werecreature! We're on werecreatures, all of us!" Silver shouts.

"Get up that hill, let's move it!" The werecreatures run past the Perfect Gaia. Back on the ground, Gobber hobbles over to Stoick. "Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn Viking you ever were." Stoick is completely speechless.

Back on the hill the group is behind the werecreature's head. "Knuckles, break it down."

"Got it. Heavily armored skull, plus it being very wide is perfect for bashing and crushing. Steer clear of it. With three eyes, it seems to rely mostly on sight. It's sense of smell might be weak and it's hearing is unknown."

"Okay. Shadow, Knuckles, hang in its blind spot. Make some noise, and keep it confused. "Amy, Silver, find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad."

"That's my specialty." Any says.

"Since when? Everyone know I'm more irritating. See." Silver says then he starts to make irritating sounds.

"Just do what I told you. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Don't worry, we got it covered!" Silver said.

"Yeah!" Knuckles shouted. Tails and Cosmo peeled away. The teens bank down the hill and dive towards the monster splitting up. The twins race alongside the monster's head taunting it.

"Troll!"

"Butt Elf!"

"Bride of Grendel!" Amy laughs and then Perfect Gaia unloads many dark energy balls at the twins. They barely dodge it. Knuckles and Shadow hang behind it head, banging away at their shields, making a racket. The Perfect Gaia then opened three big green eyes, spotting them.

"Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot." Knuckes said nervously.

Tails and Cosmo are on the werecat, who is running, they are looking for Sonic. Tails then spots him among the burning wagons. "There!" He steers the werecat over the wagon with Sonic on it and hands Cosmo the reins. He lines up his jump and hops off, guarding his face from the flames. Luckily, the werecat started to absorb some of the flames. Tails then lands on the burning wagon.

"Go help the others!" Then Cosmo and the werecat run off the help the others. As Tails fights his way to Sonic, he unbuckles the muzzle. Sonic whimpers.

"Okay, hold on. Hold on." Then he gets to work on the chains.

Shadow and Knuckles are clanging their weapons against their shield, making the monster wince.

"It's working." Shadow says. The huge beast starts to sway its head dizzily.

"Yeah! It's working." Unfortunately, the werebat and the werechipmunk are also getting confused. Suddenly both werecreatures began to lose their bearing. The Perfect Gaia starts thrashing, and it knocks Shadow off of his werecreature and the werechipmunk threw him so high he fell onto the monster's gigantic head. Shadow bounces across the top and comes to a stop just shy of the hundred-foot drop.

"Agghh!" Shadow shouts. Suddenly Knuckles' werebat goes down in a spin of confusion.

"I've lost power on the Werebat. Shadow! Do something!" Knuckles then hurls his hammer to Shadow. The werebat crashes on the ground and skids to a stop. "I'm okay!" Then the werebat flips over, and crushes Knuckles. "Less okay." Knuckles says feebly.

Shadow then eyes the Perfect Gaia's gigantic, glowing, green eyes. He raises the hammer and hammers the monster's eyes, playing whack-a-mole. He is running back and forth hitting each eye multiple times. "I can't miss! What's wrong buddy, got something in your eye?" Cosmo then runs up the hill spotting Shadow hitting the Perfect Gaia. "Yeah! You're the Viking!" Shadow grins, finally vindicated in her eyes. In his distraction, he gets thrown and lands heavily on one of the Perfect Gaia's spines. He is clinging precariously. It was a close call. "Whoa!" Shadow shouts.

The Perfect Gaia's tail started to sweep across the burning ship, snapping masts like twigs. One then crashes down onto the deck while Tails is working to remove the chains from Sonic. The fire is licking his clothes. Then he looks up and sees the Perfect Gaia blasting dark energy ball at the teens enraged. Suddenly the monster's giant foot crashes through from a smashing the wagon. This causes the ground to crumble and makes both Sonic and Tails fall into a deep lake.

Tails swims towards Sonic. They're both caught in a mess of rigging, being dragged down. The heavy palette settles into the rocky bottom like an anchor. Sonic has stopped struggling. Tails could see the fear in his eyes. 'So, I was right, Sonic is terrified of water.' He thought to himself. Tails takes one more hopeless tug at the chains when suddenly he is almost out of air. Then a meaty hand grabs Tails. Sonic whimpers silently. Stoick explodes from the surface of the water, pulling Tails from the shoreline through the flaming debris. He lays him down, under the shelter of an overhanging rock.

"Dad…" Tails says then he sees Stoick dive back into the water it saves Sonic.

Sonic, who is drowning, sees Stoick appear in front of him. Sonic freezes in fear for a minute then Stoick tears the chains of the yoke and lets it float free. There is a momentary stillness. The two eye each other, through the churned-up bubbles. Suddenly, Sonic lunges out of the bars and grabs Stoick. Then in explosion of water, Sonic lands on the shore and sets Stoick down. Tails is in awe. The ground suddenly rumbles again. The monster's screeches. Its massive claws stomp around in the smoke. Stoick gives way as Sonic mounts the rock and lays down so Tails can climb on him. He turns to Tails and gives a short growl.

"You got it, buddy." Tails then climbs on Sonic and buckles himself in. Before Sonic can run, Stoick grabs Tails's arm.

"Miles. I'm sorry…for everything."

"Yeah…me too."

"You don't have to go up there."

"We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard." They exchange smiles. "I'm proud to call you my son." Tails beams, taken aback. "Thanks dad." Stoick lets go of Tails's arm. Tails then spurs Sonic on, now charged with his father's belief in him. They rocket as fast as a bullet as Stoick watches.

Finally, Cosmo sees Sonic races through the wreckage and soon races up the hill. "He's up!" Cosmo shouted. She turns to Silver and Amy, who are arguing and throwing punches at each other.

"Get Shadow out of there!" In the middle of punching each other, the twins look over to see Shadow stranded on the monster's head. They both eye each other.

"I'm on it!" They both shout.

"I'm on it first! I'm ahead of you." Silver says. The twins spot Shadow on the giant werecreature and steer their werearmadillo in his direction. "Hey! Let me drive!" Amy shouts. The werearmadillo rolls his eyes. Shadow then sees the werearmadillo run towards him and then dashes across the Perfect Gaia's head. He goes to the back of it head and jumps of. As the twins sweep past, they miss him but the werearmadillo catches him with his arm. Amy and Silver eye each other, surprised and impressed. "I can't believe that worked." Silver says in a surprised tone. Perfect Gaia spots Cosmo and starts to power up its dark energy ball, it is getting ready to blast.

The other Vikings are watching with dread when suddenly they hear the familiar howl of the…

"WEREHOG! Get down!" They all duck. Then they hear a roar and they see Perfect Gaia's head move sideways with Sonic and Tails on the ground. Suddenly the werecat gets scared and Cosmo is thrown off and falls through the air then she is caught by the leg. She looks up to see Sonic.

"Did you get her?" Tails asks. Sonic grunts and smiles at Cosmo. They stop near the crowd of Vikings and set Cosmo down. Then they circle back to reengage a navy-blue speck in a fog of clouds.

"Go." Cosmo says breathless.

Up on the top of the hill, Tails and Sonic rocket past Perfect Gaia's head and stay there while thinking of a plan.

"That thing has three big eyes. What if we hit them? Then we might be able it defeat it." Tails pulls Sonic into a turn. Then they jump and Sonic rolls into a ball-like shape and gaining speed and they hit the far-left eye. Perfect Gaia's falls down on the ground.

The Vikings on the ground shield themselves from the dust of the fallen monster.

Back on the top of the hill, Tails looks back to the ground as they see it come back up and it then shoot some dark energy balls at them. They dodge all of them but just barely. "Well, we got it mad. That's good. Right?" Tails says.

Then the two get ready to hit the far-right eye. And with a howl from Sonic, they successfully hit it. Perfect Gaia gets back up and smashes through the canopy of rock and pulls in behind Sonic. He burst through fifty-foot formations like they were saplings. With that the two run into the forest since the hill was now destroyed.

Back outside the forest, Stoick, Gobber, and the Teens are watching Tails and Sonic streak past, weaving through the trees.

"Woohoo! Yeah!" The teens shout. A moment later Perfect Gaia smashes the trees to nothing but dust and sticks. The Vikings moon is then quenched. Back in the forest, Tails and Sonic can't slow the monster down. Tails then eyes the top of the trees. Then an idea hits him. He locks eyes with Sonic. "Okay Sonic, time to make a Sonic Boom." Sonic first pulls into a steep climb, heading up the tallest tree in the forest.

Tails turns around and sees Perfect Gaia power up a dark energy ball and shoots it at them. And they dodge it. By jumping into the air, completely disappearing into the clouds.

Then curling up into a ball again, they dive toward the center eye, getting faster and faster and then they make a Sonic Boom, but suddenly a dark energy ball is shot at the. They collide with the energy ball. Then it is shot back at Perfect Gaia hitting it perfectly in its third eye. Causing it to explode in some kind of dark energy explosion but before it was destroyed it threw another ball of dark energy at Tails and Sonic causing them to crash into the ground in a huge cloud of smoke.

Through the cloud of smoke, we see Stoick shouting for his son. "Miles? MILES?!"

Stoick is searching desperately. Everything is completely destroyed. The ground is smoking for the energy that was shot.

"Miles!? Son!?" Through the smoke, Stoick can see the motionless silhouette of Sonic. He hurries over to the werecreatures side. Sonic is roughed up, but conscious. His scorched saddle, however, is vacant. He falls to his knees, overwhelmed by the loss.

"Oh son…I did this…" Cosmo pushes through the crowd, her eyes welling up. Followed by Gobber. They flank Stoick as he kneels, slumped over. Behind them, a ring of Vikings form, keeping a respectful distance. As the dust and smoke clear, a ring of wild werecreatures can also be seen, gathering just behind and between the Vikings.

Suddenly, Sonic stirs and groggily rolls his head toward Stoick. Their eyes then meet.

"I'm so sorry…" Sonic then moves his arms, revealing an unconscious Tails clutched safely against his chest. Stoick's eyes widen.

"Miles." He scoops Tails into his arms. Listens to his heart and bursts into relieved laughter.

"He's alive! You brought him back alive!" He says to Sonic happily. The crowd roars. Followed by the dragons. The Vikings then look around to find themselves surrounded. Stoick leans close to Sonic, meeting him eye to eye.

"Thank you… for saving my son." Gobber then looks at Tails up and down.

"Well, guess I have my work cut out for me." Stoick glances back at him. Gobber shrugs, redirecting his eyes toward…

 _Stoick's House – Day_

Tails is asleep on his pillow. The scars on his face show that maybe a week or two has passed. Sonic hovers over him, whining and growling, impatiently. Tails stirs and opens his eyes.

"Oh, hey Sonic." Sonic says groggily. Sonic excitedly nuzzles and nudges Tails. "Okay, okay! I'm happy to see you too, buddy. Now just-" Sonic then steps on his groin, causing Tails to sit upright with a yelp. He looks around, confounded. He's in his bed, moved beside the fire pit on the main floor of his house.

"I'm in my house." Sonic is leaning over Tails excited. "You're in my house." Sonic then tears around the room, knocking thing over. He is far too big for the space.

"Uh…does my dad know you're in here?!" Sonic then pauses at the foot of the bed, tail wagging. He eyes the rafters… and leaps onto them, brimming with 'happy dog' energy.

"Okay, okay – no Sonic! Aw, come on…" Tails shifts to get out of his bed then pauses. He senses that something is wrong. He peels back the covers slowly. What he sees startles, horrifies, and overwhelms him all at once.

His booted foot touches the ground. Followed by a mechanical cast in place of his second leg. It's an ingenious spring-loaded replacement, made of mostly iron and wood. Sonic lands by the bed and approaches calmly, sniffing the cast. He raises his eyes to meet Tails's, seemingly aware of what Tails is going through. Tails braces himself on the bedpost and tries to stand on one leg but he falls over. Luckily Sonic catches him. "Thanks buddy." Tails leans on Sonic like a crutch. They take a few steps together.

Tails then opens the front door to reveal a werechipmunk outside the door. Tails screams and slams the door closed. He turns to Sonic, alarmed.

"Sonic? Stay here, bud." Tails pauses and cracks the door open again. He peeks outside, his eyes widening. He allows the door to swing open revealing the werechipmunk, carrying Shadow on its back.

"Come on guys, get ready! Hold on tight! Here we go!" Shadow shouts. A class of newbie werecreature riders follow him through frame on a variety of werecreatures, pulling back the curtain on an amazing vista in which: Vikings and werecreatures mill about by the dozen, basking on the rooftops, weaving along the plaza. No one seems upset, there isn't a sword in sight. Under the framework of a massive barn, a werecat blasts fire onto a metal brace. It steps back to let a Viking hammer it into shape. Nearby, a werearmadillo is carrying a tree trunk in his arms. He shows a Viking what he's found. The Viking pats his head. Another Viking back werebat into a stall to a stall to check it for size. Tails takes a step outside, finding Stoick waiting for him on the step.

"I knew it. I'm dead." Stoick laughs. "No, but you gave it your best shot." He puts his arm around Tails, steadying him. He gestures to the transformed village.

"So? What do you think?" Tails just shrugs, amazed. Below, the plaza, villagers take notice that Tails is awake.

"Hey, look! It's Tails!" They rush over, surrounding him with a hero's welcome.

"Tails, how you doin' mate?"

"It's great to see you up and about."

"Turns out all we needed was a little more of this." Stoick says while gesturing to Tails.

Tails, playing along, says, "You just gestured to all of me."

"Well. It is what we needed. Like the cast. I added a bit a Tails flare thrown in. What do you think?" Gobber said.

"It works. I might make a few tweaks though." Cosmo appears and jabs Tails in the arm. Tails recoils with a grumble.

"That's for scaring me." Cosmo tells him.

"What, is it always going to be this way? Cause I…" Cosmo grabs ho, aggressively and then kisses him. Hoots and hollers follow.

"Could get used to it." Gobber then presents Tails with a new saddle. A brown saddle and on the end was his twin tails but as a symbol. "Welcome home." Suddenly, Sonic pounces on the crowd, crushing several unsuspecting Vikings under his weight.

"Werehog, get down!" Sonic eyes the new saddle excitedly, tail wagging. Amidst the groans and grumbles, Tails and Cosmo exchange a sheepish grin.

Tails gets on his new saddle. Ready to run with Sonic. The saddle is perfect. It's comfortable for both him and Sonic.

Tails and Sonic, saddle up and ready to run look at Cosmo who is on her werecat are in position.

"You ready?" Sonic snorts and gives his signature smirk. 'Yes.' From his mount, Tails looks out over the changed world.

This… is Knothole. It snows nine months of the year and hails the other three. They start to run outside the village, together as one. Cosmo follows, giving chase.

Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so.

Tails and Cosmo race their werecreatures through the village. Through forests, on hills, and even jumping over houses. It's a high energy, romantic dance of sorts.

The only upsides are the pets. While other places have ponies or parrots, we have…

Their fellow recruits join them as they take to the open field, rocketing far from the village. The Northern sky swirls with blazing, multicolored werecreature. Tails and Sonic break from the pack, running even faster into the blinding sun.

…werecreatures.

 **That is the end of How to Train your Werehog. Thanks to all of those who have reviewed, faved, followed, and read my story. This is one I have been dying to do. I never saw a fanfiction for this and I figured I should make one. I sure glad I did. I am planning on doing another Sonic movie fanfiction. It will be up in maybe a week or so. Hard to say. Thanks, y'all. Have a pleasant day, night, morning, or evening. Wherever you are. If you like check out my other stories they are all pretty great. Anyway, thanks again. Also, please note, I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or How to train your Dragon. I only own the idea of making this story.**


End file.
